Deux pour en donner qu'une!
by Lily-joanne
Summary: Halley et Holly deux jumelles séparées dès la naissance se retrouvent a leur rentré à Poudlard. Alors que l'une vit à Londres et l'autre en pleine campage anglaise, elles décident d'échanger leurs vies et de changer celle de Ron et Hermione leur parents..
1. La rentré:

**Deux pour en donner qu'une!**

**Diclamer: **Rien à moi tous à JKR sauf les personnages inventés, inspirée de Parent Trap

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1/ La rentré:**

-Bon n'oublie pas!

-Oui papa! Pas de garçons, pas de garçons et pas de garçon!

-Oh je suis si fiér toi! s'exclama Ron en prenant dans ses bras une petite rouquine au cheveux court et aux yeux bleu océan.

-Hum Hum, je crois que tu as oublié de lui recomander autre chose, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Ah oui! Amuse toi bien!

-Ron! Holly tu écoutes bien tes professeurs et tu respectes le règlement.

-Oui tante Ginny, répondit Holly.

-Et n'oublie pas, écrit nous le plus souvent possible et aussi dés ton arrivé!

-Oui, on se revoit à Nöél, dit Holly tout en enlacant son père et sa tante.

* * *

-N'oublie pas qu'il faut étudier! L'amusement après! Ne fait pas de bétise, ne te fait pas remarquer et respecte bien le règlement! recomanda Hermione à une petite rouquine au cheveux long et aux yeux bleu océan.

-Oui maman.

-Soit gentille avec tous le monde!

-Oui.

-Ecrit moi dés ton arrivé et je veux au moins des nouvelles de toi deux fois par semaine!

-Oui maman.

-Bon on se revoit à Nöél, je t'aime ma chérie! s'exclama Hermione au bord des larmes en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi maman mais tu m'étouffes, mumura Halley rouge de honte parce que tout le monde la regarder.

Après s'être détacher de sa mère en larme Halley monta dans le train avec sa valise et se trouva un compartiement, une fois bien installée elle sortie un l'histoire de Poudlard de son sac à dos et se plongea dans la lecture.

* * *

Après avoir quitter son père et sa tante Holly se chercha un compartiment vide. Quelque minute après qu'elle en trouva un, une petite fille brune y fit son entré.

-Excuse moi, il n'y a plus de compartiement vide je peux m'installer?

-Oui! lui répondit Holly avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, Elsa Finnigan, lui dit-elle en lui présantent sa main.

-Holly Weasley! répondit la rousse en lui sérant.

-Weasley comme le Gardient de Quidditch!

-Euh...oui, répondit Holly en rougissant.

-Cool!

Et elles discutairent pendant tous le trajet, 15 minutes avant la fin du voyage un préfet leur informa qu'ils arriveraient bientôt et qu'elles devaient mettre leurs uniformes.

La traditionelle traverser du lac se fit avec la chute à l'eau d'une jeune fille blonde jouflut au visage rond qui était dans la même barque qu'Holly et Elsa.

Une fois tous rassemblés dans le Hall, une jeune femme fit son apparition en haut d'un escalier.

-Bonsoir à tous et bienvenu à Poudlard! Je suis le professeur Tonks, je serais votre professeur de Métamorphose. Vous allez bientôt assiter au banquet de début d'année, mais avant que vous preniez place au table de la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition sera éffectué lors d'une cérémonie très importante qui définira au seins de qu'elle maison vous passerez vos années scolaires. Les quatres maisons ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année scolaire vous devrez rapporter des points à votre maison, mais si vous ne respecter pas les règles et que vous vous comporter mal vous en ferez perdre à votre maison. A la fin de l'année la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatres Maison. La Cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt débuter, ils vous reste encore quelques minutes pour décomprésser. Je reviendrais vous cherchez quand tous sera prêt.

Et Tonks repartit, laissant les enfants s'interrogaient sur la répartion.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment on va être répartit! s'exclama un garçon.

-Moi aussi! s'exclama a son tour Elsa.

-Imagine que nous évalut sur un balais! Mon père m'a dit que tous les Gryffondor sont bon sur les balais, répondit Holly

-Moi je sais pas monter sur un balais, se lamanta la blonde qui était tombé dans le lacs.

-Si vous aviez lut l'histoire de Poudlard vous seriez au courant que c'est un Choixpeau Magique avec l'intelligence des fondateurs des quatre maisons et de Poudlard qui nous répartit, cita une rouquine au long cheveux roux et aux yeux bleu océan.

-Tu dis ça juste pour faire ton intéréssante! contre- attaqua Holly

-Même pas vrai! s'exclama Halley

-Pff t'es qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et poile de carrote qui plus est!

-Et toi alors! Tu as les mêmes cheveux que moi!

-Et pas que les cheveux, leur murmura Elsa les yeux grand ouvert. Vous étes jumelles?!

-NON! s'exclamairent-elles en mêmes temps.

Leur discution prit fin car le professeur Tonks vint les cherchez pour les emmener dans la Grande Salle.

Ils traversairent la Grande Salle et le professeur Tonks installa un tabouret à trois pied sur lequel elle déposa un vieux chapeau. Une déchirure se fit près de son bord et elle s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche, puis le chapeau se mit à chanter.

Lorsqu'il eu fini sa chanson, la salle éclata en applaudissement.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Aunt Amélia

Une jeune fille métissé de petite taille sortie de rang et alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba sur les yeux.

-SERDAIGLE! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissement s'élevèrent de la table des Serdaigle. Plusieurs autres éléves passérent jusqu'au tour d'Elsa.:

-Finnigan Elsa

Elsa sortie du rang sous les encouragement d'Holly et se dirigea vers le tabouret d'un pas incertain.

-GRYFFONDOR, s'écria le choixpeau après un petit moment de réfléxion.

-Granger Halley

La petite rouquine sortie du rang la tête droite et avanca d'un pas sur vers le tabouret.

-GRYFFONDOR! s'exclama le choixpeau en frolant sa tête.

-Hunt Daniel

-SERDAIGLE

-Jonathan Dina

-SERPENTARD

-Jonathan Dylan

-SERDAIGLE

-Kalum Conor

-POUFSOUFFLE!

-Londubat Méliope

La petite fille qui était tombé dans le lacs sortie du rang toute rouge et se dirigea vers le tabouret.

-GRYFFONDOR!

Et c'est surprit qu'elle se dirigea vers la table des lions.

Le professeur appela encore plusieur éléve quand se fut enfin le tour d'Holly

-Weasley Holly

Holly se dirigea vers le choixpeau avec un grand sourire.

-GRYFFONDOR! cria le chapeau en lui frolant à peine la tête.

Et elle partie s'assoir à la table des lions aux côtés d'Elsa.

La répartition fini, la Directrice de Poudlard se leva et fit sont discourt, une fois fini des plats apparurent comme par "magie" sur les tables.

* * *

-Tu ne mange pas Méliope? demanda Halley en regardant la petite blonde assise en face d'elle.

-Non je crois que le choixpeau à fait une erreur, mumura-t-elle.

-Mais non c'est impossible!

-T'es sûr?! demanda la blonde

-Oui, je ne me trompe jamais!

-Je ne me trompe jamais, répéta Holly. Une vrai miss je sais tout cette fille, dit-elle en se tournant vers Elsa.

-C'est même pas vrai! s'écria Halley.

Une fois le repas fini, les préfets les conduirent à la tour des Gryffondors et ils montairent tous dans les dortoirs.

voilà!! vous en avez pensé quoi??!!


	2. Jumelle? pas possible!:

**Deux pour en donner qu'une!**

**Diclamer: **Rien à moi tous à JKR sauf les personnages inventés, inspirée de Parent Trap

**Chapitre 2/ Jumelle? pas possible:  
**  
Les filles étaient chacune en train de vider leur valise, quand Méliope s'arréta et observa Holly et Halley faire les mêmes gestes.  
-Heu je peux vous posez une question?  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.  
-Si vous étes jumelle, dit-elle en désignant Halley et Holly, pourquoi vous n'avait pas le même nom?  
-Elle jumelle avec moi? s'exclama Holly, pas possible elle ne me ressemble pas du tout!  
Holly s'approcha d'Halley.  
-Tout d'abord il y a ses cheveux, dit-elle en se tournant autour d'Halley. Il sont d'un roux terne et tristement long avec pleins de fourche, ses oreilles sont décollé, elle est plus petite que moi et regarde moi ses taches de rousseur! Plus proche du vert que du orange et elle en a partout, à croire qu'elle est malade!  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça! s'exclama Halley. Tu as tous autant de tache de rousseur que moi. Et ne t'inquiéte pas, encore heureux pour moi que je ne te ressemble pas!  
-Pff t'es seulement jalouse de moi!  
-Moi jalouse d'une peste! Même pas vrai c'est toi qui est jalouse de moi!  
-Je ne serais jalouse d'une miss je sais tout pour rien au monde!  
-Les filles STOP! s'écria Elsa. Si vous continuez à hurler comme ca un préfet va venir et on fera perdre des points à notre maison.  
Sur ce les filles partirent se coucher.  
-Elle va voir c'est qui a des taches de rousseur verte et des cheveux fourchut, murmura Halley en rentrant sous sa couette.

* * *

-AAHHHHHHH!!!  
Ce fut sous se premier crie que toute la tour des Gryffondors se réveilla en sursaut.  
-Par Merlin! s'exclama Elsa en regardant Holly qui était devant le miroir avec surprise, quesque tu t'es fait!  
-Mais j'ai rien fait! Mes cheveux ils sont tout fourchut! Et j'ai plein de tache verte partout! Je peux pas sortir comme ça!  
Halley sortie de la salle de bain déjà préte et s'arréta et avec un faux visage surprit en regardant Holly.  
-Oh! Tu t'es pas un peu prit à l'avance, Halloween c'est dans plus d'un mois! Mais c'est quand même réuçit! puis sur ce elle sortit de la chambre.  
-TOI! s'éxclama Holly en la ratttrapant dans les escaliers. ENLEVE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE!  
-Hum tu sais j'aime pas vraiment qu'on me donne des ordres, surtout quand ils sont injustifiés!  
-Comment ca injustifié! C'est toi qui m'a jeté un sort!  
-Il n'y a aucune preuve, maintenant je dois te laisser! A plus! Et Halley se dirigea vers la sortie la tête en chantonant.  
-Rahh! Elle perd rien pour attendre cette petite peste,  
et Holly retourna dans la chambre.

* * *

-Et voilà! s'exclama Elsa en fermant sont poudrier.  
Holly se retourna vers le miroir et observa le massacre.  
-Je peux pas y aller comme ça! Ils vont tous se moquer de moi.  
-Mais non! De toute façon tu n'est pas obliger d'enlever ton chapeau en cour et puis c'est pas si grave, t'es seulement un peu plus pâle que d'habitude!.  
Elsa avait remonté les cheveux d'Holly en un chignon sur lequel elle avait pose un chapeau de sorcier pour le cacher et le reste des taches verte qu'elle n'avait pas réuçit à enlever, elle les avait camouflé avec du fond de teint et avait ensuite appliquer de la poudre rose pâle sur les joues d'Holly.  
-Si c'est grave! On dirait une petite poupée déguisait en sorcière!  
-C'est mignion!  
-Pff tu parles! à la pose du déjeuner je vais voir l'infermière pour qu'elle m'arrange ça!  
Et sur ce, elles se dirigérent toute deux vers la Grande Salle, Elsa tout sourire de commencer sa première journée de cour et Holly en faisant la tête de devoir commencer sa prmière journée de cour avec une tête de poupé. Pour qui les gens allés la prendre!

voilà!! petit chapitre je sais, mais c'est histoire de lancer le truc! bisou-x-x-x-


	3. Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux:

**Deux pour en donner qu'une!**

**Diclamer: **Rien à moi tous à JKR sauf les personnages inventés, inspirée de Parent Trap

**Chapitre 3/Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux:**

Une semaine depuis qu'Halley avait jeté un sort à Holly. Enfin elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dit, mais Holly était sûre que c'était elle! Et elle avait prévu de se venger! C'est pour ça qu'elle avait envoyer un hibou à ses oncles pour leur demander un colis de farce et attrape tout en leur demandant de rester dans la confidence.  
Elle prit place en compagnie d'Elsa à la table des Gryffondors et attendit avec impatience l'arrivée des hiboux.  
-Tu ne manges pas? lui demanda Elsa surprise de voir qu'Holly n'avait touché à rien dans son assiette.  
-Euh si! Mais j'attends du courrier  
-Qu'elle genre de courrier?  
-Hum le genre de courrier assez sympa pour se venger, sourit Holly  
-Oh non! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire du mal à Halley! Tu l'avais bien chercher et en plus comme elle te l'a dit tu n'as pas de preuve! Tu risques seulement une retenu et pas plus!  
-Oh ne soit pas si rabajoise! On croirait entendre Halley! Tu sais il faudrait vraiment que tu évites toutes les mauvaises fréquentation de cette fille!  
-Méliope n'est en rien une mauvaise fréquentation!  
-C'est que je disais!  
Holly se tourna vers le hibou qui s'était posé à ses côtés et détacha le colis.  
-Voilà j'ai ce qu'il me faut! Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser!  
-Hum j'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Elsa en suivant Holly qui se précipité déjà vers la sortie.

* * *

-Bienvenu à tous à votre premier cour de vol! Je suis le professeur Bibine et je vous enseignerez tous ce qu'il faut savoir sur le Quidditch! Allez, mettez-vous chacun devant votre balai, tendez la main droite et dite "debout"  
Chacun des élèves de Gryffondor se plaça et donna l'ordre au balai.  
-Rah! s'énerva Halley. DEBOUT!  
-Pfft tu vois Elsa, les miss je sais tous n'ont jamais étaient faite pour le Quidditch tout simplement parce que le Quidditch ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, expliqua Holly.  
-Si tu le dis, répondit Elsa.  
-Miss Granger, ne vous énervez pas de la sorte, redite le distinctement et d'une voix clair sans brusquerie de vous prit.  
-Mais c'est que je fait depuis tout à l'heure! C'est se balai qui n'est pas bon! Et Halley chouta dedans, mais au lieu que le balai aille "voler" un peu plus loin il ne bougea pas du sol. Professeur! Mon balais et coller au sol!  
-Se n'est pas possible c'est moi même qui les ai placé!  
Halley se pencha et essaya de prendre le balai qui resta coller sur l'herbe.  
-Mais je vous assure qu'il est collé! Regarder.  
Mrs Bibine s'approcha du balai et se pencha à son tour pour le ramasser.  
-Miss Granger je n'apprécie pas du tout votre humour! Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part! lui dit-elle en lui tendant le dit balai.  
-Mais je vous assure! Il était collé! Je ne mens pas!  
-Suffit! Maintenant on passe à l'étape suivante! Tous le monde monte sur son balai et donne un petit coup sur le sol pour pouvoir décoller, et miss Granger plus de blague de se genre ou je retire des points à votre maison.  
-Hum moi je suis sûre que son balai a été coller pas toi? demanda Elsa avec un regard sévère vers Holly  
-Pas moi! s'exclama Holly tout sourire en décollant sur son balai.

* * *

-On a quoi comme prochain cour? demanda Méliope à Halley en sortant de table.  
-Potions! J'ai hâte d'y être! s'exclama Halley. Pas toi?  
-Oh! Non pas trop, tu sais j'ai déjà vue le professeur Rogue et il m'intimide un peu, je dirais même beaucoup!  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre, lui répondit un garçon de 3ème année.  
-Oh Joshua! s'exclama Méliope. Halley je te présente Joshua Thomas le fils d'un ami à mon père, Joshua je te présente Halley Granger une fille de ma classe.  
-Salut! lui sourit Joshua  
-Euh...salut, bégayas Halley qui commencé à avoir la pointe des oreilles rouges.  
-Bon je vous laisse les filles à plus!  
-A plus répondit Méliope avec un grand sourire. Halley?  
-Oui à plus, répondit-elle le regard vague.  
-Halley il est partit, l'informa Méliope.  
-Oh euh oui!  
-Je vois qu'il te plaît bien Joshua! C'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentille, je le connais depuis toute petite!  
-Euh non! J'ai jamais dit qu'il me plaisait! Bafouilla Halley toute rouge

* * *

-Malgré le fait que vos petit esprit n'est encore rien assimilé de l'art profond des potions je pense que vous pourrez réaliser cette simple potion.  
Et d'un coup de baguette Rogue fit apparaître les instructions au tableau.  
Halley s'attela immédiatement à la tache, pendant qu'Holly se concentrer plus sur se que faisait Halley que sur sa potion.  
-Holly, mais quesque tu fabriques! s'impatienta Elsa. Tu ne fait pas ta potion?  
-Euh si! Un instant je vais m'y mettre.  
Au moment où il fallut faire tourner la potion cinq fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre la baguette d'Halley se transforma en un coq en plastique.  
-AH! s'écria Halley. Ma baguette!  
-Miss Granger! Cessez immédiatement d'hurler dans mon cours!  
-Mais Professeur regardé ma baguette!  
-Vous vous croyez drôle Miss? Je n'aurais pas pensé ça de vous! Je vois que vous n'avez ma suivit le chemin de votre mère, 10 points de retiré à Gryffondor pour amusement en cour! Et que cela ne se reproduise plus!  
Rogue continua de se promener dans les allées.  
-Miss Jonathan c'est parfait digne de Serpentard! Miss Weasley, je vois que vous êtes faignante n'est-ce pas? On se sent un peu fatiguer?  
-Euh oui quelque peu! lui répondit Holly avec un sourire.  
-10 points de retirés encore à Gryffondor. C'est à croire que vous vous êtes passé le mot! Wesley Granger, à la fin du cour dans mon bureau.  
-Mais Monsieur je n'ai rien fait c'est injuste! s'exclama Halley  
-Ce n'est pas injuste, la preuve ce que je fait est toujours juste.  
-Pfft c'est moi qui subit de l'injustice je n'avais répondu qu'à sa question, rien de plus.  
-Miss Weasley!  
-Oui je me tais!

* * *

Après avoir prit leur heure de retenu qui se déroulerer le soir après le dîner, Holly partit rejoindre Elsa qui discutait avec un grand garçon métisse.  
-Salut! s'exclama Holly  
-Alors comment c'est passé ton cour de potion, demanda-t-il à Holly  
-Hum bien j'ai eu une heure de retenu. Heu tu es qui?  
-T'es marante! Bon je vous laisse les filles, on se verra se soir!  
-A plus Joshua! s'exclama Elsa.  
-C'est qui? demanda Holly quand il fut partit.  
-Un ami, son père est le meilleur ami du mien, il est en 3ème année, il est cool non?  
-Oh oui! Et pas que cool, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. 

voilà!!!!!!


	4. Une retenu, des histoires d'amours:

**Deux pour en donner qu'une!**

**Diclamer: **Rien à moi tous à JKR sauf les personnages inventés, inspirée de Parent Trap

**Chapitre 4/ Une retenu, des histoires d'amours, mélange explosive**

-Bon comme vous voyez, je vous ai fait une grande faveur en ne rangeant pas cette salle de classe. Donc avec l'aide de vos petites mains vous allez me nettoyer tous ça pour qu'ensuite je puisse me voir dans ce sol bien trop sale, expliqua Rogue avec un rictus. Et je précise, sans magie! Je le saurais si vous en avez fait usage.

-Pfft, il a crue qu'il pourrait se regarder dans le sol avec ses cheveux qui vont tacher le sol dés qu'il baissera la tête, on va faire tous se travail pour rien, murmura Holly dans sa barbe invisible.

-Vous dites Miss Weasley? demanda Rogue en se tournant vers elle.

-Moi je dis rien! Écoutez plutôt la folle qui veut me ressembler! s'exclama Holly avec un regard innocent.

-QUOI! s'écria Halley

-Taisez-vous! Vous avez 5 heures pour me rendre cette classe propre!

Puis sur ce Rogue parti dans un tourbillon de tissu.

-Je vais t'en mettre des folles moi! S'exclama Halley en prenant une éponge et commençant à frotter énergiquement une table.

-Pfft j'attends de voir ça!

-Au lieu de t'asseoir, sa te dirais de m'aider, le travail ne se fera pas tous seul.

Holly qui avait prit place sur la chaise derrière le bureau de Rogue, appuya ses coudes sur le bureau et se pencha en avant.

-Hum miss Granger comme j'aime vous voir frotter de façon si active cette table, murmura Holly d'un ton langoureux tentant d'imiter Rogue. Faite en sorte qu'elle soit tellement brillante pour que je puisse enfin voir mon horrible nez crochu avant que mes beau cheveux gras ne la tache une fois de plus.

-Ta mère ne ta jamais appris qu'il était impolie de parler dans le dos des gens? demanda Halley

-Parle pas de ma mère, s'énerva Holly en se levant.

-Pfft je vois aussi qu'elle t'a pas appris à ne pas traiter les gens comme des chiens, parce que c'est que tu fais depuis le début!

-FERME LA!

-NON JE LA FERME PAS!

-SI! TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS!

-NON! T'ES PAS MA MERE ET JE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN!

Elles se disputaient tellement qu'elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que Rogue les avaient entendu et qu'il était sur le pas de porte.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI! hurla-t-il.

-C'est elle qui a commencée! s'écrièrent-elles ensemble.

-Je ne veux pas savoir 120 point en moins toutes les deux et maintenant sortait immédiatement de mon bureau.

Halley jeta rageusement l'éponge au sol et sortie de la salle suivit d'Holly.

-Un conseil Granger, fait très attention à toi.

-Pfft j'ai pas peur de toi!

* * *

Deux mois c'était écoulés depuis la retenue qu'avait eu Halley et Holly, et depuis ce jour les deux jeunes filles ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Entre elles, tous les coups étaient permis et plus personne ne faisait quelques choses pour les en empêcher. Mais celui qui subissait la plupart de leurs disputes était Joshua sur qui les filles avait craquées.

-De toute façon, Joshua ne s'intéresse pas de tout à toi! s'exclama Holly. Tu n'es qu'une Miss-je-sais-tous qui ne passe son temps qu'à lécher les bottes des profs. Joshua ne voudra jamais d'une fille qui passe le plus claire de son temps à la bibliothèque et qui fait ami-ami avec les professeurs.

-Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il voudrait d'une fille comme toi qui se comporte comme le pire des garçons manqué? Joshua ne voudra JAMAIS d'une brute comme toi! lui répondit Halley les joues rouges et le regard enflammé.

Un soir Holly se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre et prendre un livre que lui avait demandé Elsa. Après avoir rendu son livre elle se rendit dans l'allée des contes et légendes. Mais ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Halley et Joshua étaient assis à une table au fond de l'allée et s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendez. Holly sentie son estomac se tordre et une boule lui monta à la gorge. Se spectacle lui troubla la vue et elle ne peut que s'enfuir en courant de la bibliothèque.

Elle courait sans regarder où elle allait, du moment qu'elle était loin de la bibliothèque, de l'allée des contes et légendes, de Joshua et d'Halley. Elle se heurta douloureusement à quelqu'un et tomba au sol.

-Désolé, murmura Holly en se relevant et en s'apprêtant à repartir.

-Hey! Pas si vite! s'exclama le jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé, en la rattrapant par la main.

Holly leva ses yeux rougie vers le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Je me suis excusé alors laisse moi partir! s'écria-t-elle.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleures tellement que tu m'es rentré dedans

-Sa ne te regarde pas! Ta mère ne t'as pas apprit à te mêler de tes affaires?

-Hum ma mère ma surtout appris que sa ne se faisait pas de laisser une fille pleurer, lui répondit-il avec un rictus.

-Bah je m'en fiche, d'abord je te connais pas et mon père m'a dit de ne pas adresser la parole au inconnu!

-Je suis Drew Malfoy, deuxième année à Poufsouffle, mon père s'appelle Drago Malfoy, ma mère Susan Bones, je suis le premier Malfoy qui n'est pas à Serpentard et je trouve que tu as de très beaux yeux dommage qu'ils soient un peu rouge. Voilà, je ne suis plus un inconnu pour toi!

-Tu as oublié de dire que tu n'étais qu'un imb...

-Pas d'insulte! A toi de me dire qui tu es! s'exclama-t-il avec malice.

-Pfft si t'y tien, Holly Wesley, Gryffondor et j'ai envie de tuer deux personnes dans cette école. La suite ne t'intéresse pas!

-Je pense que si mais chacun son point de vue!

-Mon point de vue c'est que mon père n'aimerais pas trop que j'adresse la parole à un Malfoy et qui plus est dans un couloir désert.

-QUOI! Alors là t'es vraiment méchante! Moi je viens te consoler et toi tu te trouve marante à dire des trucs bêtes comme ça? Bah c'est nuls, je te croyais pas comme ça Weasley!

Et sur ce Drew parti sans un regard pour Holly, vers la Grande Salle.

Lorsque Holly s'y rendit à son tour, Drew lui lança un regard mélangé entre la colère et la tristesse.

-Pourquoi Malfoy te regarde comme ça? lui demanda Elsa

-J'en sais rien! Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est débile et que c'est qu'un nul odieux!

-Non je pense pas! Il est vraiment gentille et malgré son nom beaucoup de gens l'apprécie énormément.

-Donc je viens de me mettre à moitié Poudlard sur le dos, baragouina Holly en remuant sa fourchette dans sa puré.

-Quoi? Bref t'a trouvé mon livre à la Bibliothèque?

-Non j'ai trouvé autre chose.

-Et c'est quoi ce autre chose? demanda Elsa absorbait par ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

-Ça, lui répondit Holly en lui montrant Halley et Joshua qui rentraient dans la Grande Salle main dans la main.


	5. Des lits sur les toits:

**Chapitre 5/ Des lits sur les toits et des découvertes encore plus surprenantes.**

Cela plus de deux semaine que la rumeur comme quoi Halley et Joshua étaient très proches c'était répandue dans tout Poudlard. Et sa faisait plus de deux semaine que Drew n'avait pas adressé la parole à Holly.

En ajoutant à cela tous les faits inexpliqués dont Halley avait était la cible. Un matin elle c'était levée avec des cheveux vert, une feuille était collée avec un sortilège spécial sur son uniforme et cette même feuille diffusée comme message qu'elle était un homme et que son rêve c'était de ressembler à la plus belle des rousses. Deviné qui?...

La plupart de ces farces avait été arrangées par le professeur Tonks, mais celle qu'elle ne put arranger fut celle des lits sur le toit de la tour de Gryffondor.

-Franchement je sais pas comment faire! s'exclama Tonks. J'ai tout essayé et rien ne marche mais je pense que le sortilège ne va pas durer, en attendant j'ai bien peur de vous dire que vous allez devoir dormir dans des sacs de couchages.

Mais se n'avait pas était une bonne idée, car le lendemain matin, celui d'Halley fut plein d'araignée.

* * *

Déjà quinze minutes que le cours de botanique avait commencé et Halley était inquiète. Il ne lui était toujours rien arrivée de suspect. Mais l'avantage qu'elle avait sur celui qui lui faisait subir tous ces malheurs, c'est qu'elle avait une petite idée sur son identité. Donc depuis quinze, bientôt seize, minutes qu'elle surveillait Holly.

Après que le professeur ait fini de donner les consignes tous le monde se dirigea vers le fond de la serre pour aller prendre un pot, mais Halley préféra attendre et quand Holly repassa avec son pot pleins de terre, elle le reversa sur Halley.

-Oh désolé! s'exclama Holly avec un sourire qui montrait bien qu'elle ne l'était pas.

-TROP C'EST TROP! s'écria Halley en se levant et en guettant à son tour de la terre au visage d'Holly.

Tout d'abord surprise, Holly s'empressa de répondre en attrapant le tuyau d'arrosage et aspergea Halley d'eau.

-Sale garce! cria Halley en sortant au coup d'Holly.

-Mesdemoiselles! s'écria le professeur en se dirigeant vers les deux rouquines et en tentent de les séparer. Je vous ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement! Cela suffit! 100 points en moins à Gryffondor pour comportement incorrect en classe! Bon vous l'avez cherché! Miss Londubat allée me chercher la directrice, le mot de passe est phénix. Faites vite!

Quelque instant plus tard Méliope était de retour avec le professeur Mcgonagall et Holly et Halley se battaient toujours autant comme si elles étaient seules. La directrice pointa sa baguette sur les deux jeunes filles et elles furent l'instant d'après toutes les deux séparées et ligoté à des chaises.

-Comment haussées vous comporter de la sorte en classe! Ceci est un comportement des plus inacceptable! Vous serez donc toute les en retenus se soir et j'informerais vos parents sur votre comportement depuis le début de l'année! Je n'ai rien dit au début pensant que ça allait s'arranger, mais sa a empiré! Et quand à vous Miss Weasley, j'exige que d'ici demain tous les lits du dortoirs des filles de première année de Gryffondor soient remit à leur place et que vous alliez vous excuser au près du professeur Tonks qui n'a fait qu'arranger vos farce tout au long de ses deux semaines. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? demanda Mcgonagall?

-Oui madame, répondit Holly les joues rouges en baissant la tête.

-Miss Granger, il me semble que même si pendant ces deux semaines vous n'avez rien fait, au début vous avez quand même participé et que là je vous ai aussi trouvée en train de vous battre?

-Oui madame.

-Bon je vais allée prévenir vos parents et je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau à 20 heure. Ne soyez pas en retard et j'espère que d'ici là aucun autre incident ne sera noté!

Sur ce Mcgonagall sortit de la serre.

* * *

Après la scène de la serre, aucun autre incident notable n'eut lieu. Holly déambulais dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

-Je pourrais faire mes devoirs, ce dit-elle. Euh non! Faire du Quidditch? Ah oui je peux pas, on m'a interdit de rester dehors en dehors des cours. Rah! je m'ennuies et je me parle toute seule! Je suis bonne pour Saint-Mangouste!

-Euh je ne dirais pas ça, lui répondit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Drew appuyait sur une fenêtre avec un livre.

-Encore toi! s'exclama-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

-Oui encore et toujours moi! répondit Drew en la suivant.

-Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que de me suivre? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

-Euh si! Te suivre! dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

-Laisse moi veux-tu! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur! Je suis enfermée dans ce château avec aucune possibilité d'aller prendre l'air dehors, alors je te demande d'avoir l'amabilité de me laisser tranquille!

-Si ce n'est que ça que tu désires! s'exclama-t-il en prenant Holly par la main et en la conduisant vers les étages plus haut.

Il s'arrêta devant une tapisserie et passa devant trois fois puis une porte apparue.

-Vous vouliez de l'air Miss, en voici! dit-il en poussant la porte.

-Wouah! C'est magnifique!

-Oui je sais, c'est l'effet que je fait!

-Pas toi gros bêta! répondit-elle en lui assénant un coup sur le bras.

-Aie! Alors elle te plaît la salle sur demande? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-Hum...m'oui, lâcha-t-elle.

Holly entra complètement dans la pièce et s'assit sur l'herbe au bord de la petite rivière magique.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à être gentil avec moi? demanda-t-elle à Drew sans lui jeter un regard.

-Parce que parmi toutes les choses que ma mère m'a apprise, il y a qu'il faut toujours pardonner pour trouver le bon dans quelqu'un.

-Et moi j'ai du bon? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, comme tout le monde.

-Drew sa fait quoi d'avoir une mère? demanda-t-elle toute rouge.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Parce que moi la mienne j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais existé ou que c'est de ma faute qu'elle ne soit pas là avec moi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute.

-Moi si, s'exclama Holly en sortant de la pièce en pleure.

* * *

Plus de dix minutes qu'Halley était là devant la gargouille qui gardée l'entrer du bureau et Holly n'avait toujours pas donnée trace de vie.

-Bon j'en ai assez de l'attendre, "Phénix"!

La gargouille laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon qu'Halley s'empressa de grimper. Elle donna quelque coup sur la porte et attendit.

-Entré!

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva dans un vaste bureau décoré de tableaux animés et de byblos en tous genres.

-Vous êtes seule miss? Où se trouve Miss Weasley? demanda Mcgonagall.

-Je n...

-Désolé! s'exclama Holly en faisant irruption dans le bureau les yeux rougit.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes là, je vous annonce que j'ai informé vos parents des quelques incidents sans leur donner de détails car je considère que c'est à vous que revient cette tâche. Pour ce qui est de la punition, vous allez me ranger tous le dortoir et faire vos valises pour...

-Oh non! s'exclama Halley. Ne me renvoyais pas! Je vous en supplie, je ferais toute les heures de colle nécessaire! pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Miss laissez moi finir je vous prit! Donc je disais que vous allez faire vos valises pour aller vous installez dans le dortoir qui se trouve tous en haut de la tour de Gryffondor. Cela vous permettra de régler vos soucis et ceux jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ma décision est irrévocable. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller.

Halley et Holly sortirent toute deux du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Là bas une préféte les attendaient. Elles les conduisit au dortoir et les surveilla pendant leur rangement. Une fois qu'elles eurent remit tous les lits en place et le dortoir complètement en ordre, elles firent leurs valises et suivirent la préféte au sommet de la tour.

-Voilà votre nouveau dortoir. Des elfes viendront vous apporter de quoi manger. Bonne soirée.

-Pfft, tu parles d'une bonne soirée! souffla Holly quand la préféte fut partie.

Halley ne répondit pas et commença à ranger ses affaires.

-Euh Holly, je peux savoir ce que tu me reproche réellement? demanda Halley qui en avait assez de ce silence pesant.

-Ce que je te reproche c'est d'être avec Joshua!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi sa te pose problème!

-Il me plaisait et tu le savais, je vous ai vue l'autre nuit à la bibliothèque.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il te plaisait vraiment, je pensais que tu voulais retenir son attention pour m'embêter une fois de plus et pour l'épisode de la bibliothèque ce n'a été qu'un accident. Nous avons décidés d'être amis pour le moment.

-Bon si tu le dit! répondit Holly en mettant sa chemise de nuit et en arrangeant le médaillon qui pendait à son coup.

En voyant le médaillon Halley s'arrêta et fixa Holly avec surprise.

-Quoi? demanda Holly

-Où as-tu eu ce médaillon? demanda Halley en s'approchant d'Holly.

-C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée, pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai le même! s'exclama Halley en sortant un médaillon identique de sous sa chemise.

-Pourquoi tu as une photo de mon père dans ton médaillon! s'exclama Holly.

-Parce que c'est mon père, ton père ressemble sans doute au mien. Il manque une partie de ton médaillon? demanda Halley.

-Euh...Oui.

Elles approchèrent les deux médaillon et ils n'en formèrent qu'un.

-Par Merlin! murmura Halley. C'est incroyable!

-Ça tu l'as dit! répondit Holly pâle.

* * *

**Coucou!! Alors tout d'abord DESOLE pour le retard, mais beaucoup de problème qui préne du temps à étre règlé, enfin voilà voilà! J'espère que cette petite suite vous à plus, dites moi votre avis! **

**Gros bisouilleuuh**


	6. Une réaction et une idée pas banale:

**Chapitre 6/ Une réaction et une idée pas banale?:**

-Tu penses que nous sommes jumelles? demanda Halley incertaine.  
-J'en sais rien, répondit Holly en fixant les deux morceaux de médaillon ébahit. Par Merlin c'est incroyable!  
-Mais comment cela peut-il être possible?!  
-Tu veux vraiment comment je t'explique le mode d'emploi pour faire les bébés? Choisi ta version avec fleure ou sans, répondit Holly en lui lançant un regard ironique.  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça! Comment on a put vivre toutes ces années sans jamais ce voire!  
-Je n'en sais strictement rien.  
Un elfe fit son apparition et déposa un plateau garnit puis re-disparut dans un pop sonore.  
Holly se dirigea vers le plateau et se servit avec appétit.  
-Hum! Qu'est-ce que j'avais faim! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Moi aussi j'ai vraiment très faim! s'exclama Halley en prenant place sur le tapis où était posé le plateau.

Lorsque les deux rouquines eurent remplies leur estomac et qu'elles finirent de discuter de la situation, elles se jetèrent chacune sur leur nouveau lit.  
-Holly, il est comment papa? demanda Halley après un petit moment de silence.  
-Roux, protecteur, jaloux, marrant et plein d'autres trucs. Et maman? demanda à son tour Holly.  
-Gentille, douce et très intelligente, répondit Halley.  
-Papa m'avait dit qu'elle était la plus intelligente et qu'elle avait des yeux marrons comme le chocolat.  
-Du chocolat? rigola Halley. Papa a l'air vraiment marrant!  
-Oh oui! Avec lui et tous le reste de la famille je ne m'ennuie jamais!  
-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le voir, murmura Halley  
-Et moi j'aimerais tellement pouvoir voir maman! s'exclama Holly en se relevant.  
-Mais c'est impossible, répondit Halley.  
-Pourquoi le serait-ce? demanda Holly en se tournant brusquement vers Halley.  
-Holly réfléchit! Si ils nous on rien dit pendant tous ça de temps c'est bien pour une raison bien précise!  
-J'ai une idée! On pourrait s'échanger nos places! Comme ça ils n'y verront que du feu!  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée! s'exclama Halley. Imagine qu'ils le découvrent! On ai morte! Non je ne me risque pas à ces bêtises!  
-Ce n'est pas des bêtises! c'est juste le bon moyen de connaître nos parent! s'exclama Holly, et euh après d'envisager de les réunirent, murmura-t-elle.  
-Alors çà non! Je ne veux pas jouer avec la vie de nos parent!  
-Ce n'est pas jouer, répondit Holly, c'est juste, euh modifier voir améliorer notre vie à tous!  
-Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée!

* * *

Le mois de décembre était déjà là et les professeurs recueillaient les listes d'élèves restant à Poudlard. Et depuis l'incident de la serre entre Holly et Halley, c'était le calme plat à Poudlard. Les deux "nouvelle" soeur avaient décidés de ne rien divulguer de leur découverte. Devant tous le monde elles ne s'adressaient que très rarement la parole, mais le soir venu elles re-créaient à leur façon les liens qu'il n'y avait pas eu entre elles pendant toutes ces années.  
-Tu as prévu quoi pour Noël? demanda Holly à Halley.  
Les deux jeunes filles étaient assise sur l'un des lits, Holly brossant la longue chevelure d'Halley, pendant que cette dernière corrigeait le devoir d'Holly.  
-Je vais devoir rester à Poudlard. Maman à eu un contre temps et elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de moi et Grand-Père est débordé.  
-Bon bah je vais rester aussi! s'exclama Holly.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine!  
-Si j'insiste! Tu ne vas pas rester seule pour Noël!  
-Je ne serais pas seule.  
-Si tous les Gryffondors de notre année rentre chez eux! Donc je reste, Papa comprendra, je lui dirais que j'ai une amie qui reste pour les fêtes et que je lui tiens compagnie!  
-Merci, souffla Halley.  
-De rien petite soeur! répondit Holly avec un sourire malicieux.  
-Qui te dit que c'est toi la plus grande? demanda Halley en fronçant les sourcilles.  
-L'instinct, répondit Holly en bombant le torse fière d'elle.  
-Je vais t'en donner de l'instinct! s'exclama Halley en jetant un oreiller à la tête d'Holly.  
Et la chambre ressembla peu à peu à un champ de bataille blanc de plume.

* * *

-Franchement Holly c'est trop nul que tu ai oublié de mettre ton nom sur la liste de ceux qui rentre! On ne se verra pas de toutes les vacances! se lamenta Elsa.  
-Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé! Pour les prochaines vacances de Noël je t'inviterais chez moi et tu verras ça sera les plus belles vacances de notre vie!  
-Promis? demanda Elsa  
-Promis! s'exclama Holly en prenant sa meilleur amie dans ses bras. Je t'envoie un hibou dés ce soir!  
-Okay, tu auras ma réponse dès demain matin!  
-Okay.  
Holly regarda Elsa passait les portes de chêne attristé de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité.  
Quand Elsa ne fut plus visible, Holly remonta à son dortoir rejoindre Halley qui faisait ces devoirs. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir.  
-Tu ferais mieux de commencer tes devoirs! lui conseilla Halley au bout de dix minutes.  
-Pas tout de suite, demain peut-être. Mais pour le moment j'ai une meilleur idée pour ces vacances! s'exclama Holly en se redressant.  
-Quel est ton idée? demanda Halley en ne levant même pas les yeux vers Holly.  
-La même que la dernière fois! Les prochaines vacances sont à la fin de l'année, d'ici là on à tous notre temps pour en apprendre plus sur la vie de l'une et de l'autre et après on pourra échanger nos places, ni-vu ni-connu! s'exclama Holly. D'autant plus que cette semaine nous sommes à peu près seul dans la tour, il n'y a que trois autres Gryffondors qui son restés.  
-Je ne sais pas, franchement je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Imagine que dés le début ils se rendent compte que je ne suis pas Holly et que toi tu n'es pas moi.  
-Bah on avisera! Pour le moment on va se dire que tout va bien se passer et qu'on va vivre un ou deux mois avec nos parents! s'exclama Holly fière d'elle.  
-Et on reprend nos places comment après? demanda Halley qui commencé à se faire à cette idée.  
-Tout d'abord on se hiboutera à chaque fin de semaine et soit on refait l'échange à la fin du mois de Juillet soit à la rentrée prochaine.  
-Au mois de Juillet, trancha Halley.  
-T'es donc d'accord? demanda Holly avec malice.  
-Hum oui, murmura Halley.  
-Cool! s'exclama Holly en sautant dans les bras d'Halley.

* * *

Et voilà! prochain chapitre un début de métamorphose pour nos jumelles favorites!

Un gros merci pour les reviews, j'y réponds tout suite!

Pour le moment je vous laisse avec le petit bouton bleu!! lol  
Gros bisouillllleeeeuuuuhhh!!!!


End file.
